daniellamonetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Grande
'Ariana Grande-Butera '(born June 26, 1993) is an American actress, model and singer who currently plays the role of Cat Valentine on the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious and in 2013 a spinoff series called Sam & Cat. She's one of Daniella's friends. Friendship with Daniella *Ariana and Daniella like to hang out on set together. *In a Popstar Interview, in which Ariana describes her cast mates with one word, she calls Daniella the 'vegan big sister'. *On YouTube, there is a video of them sitting together on the set singing All I Want Is Everything (the video is titled 'Victorious Cat And Trina Singing to All I Want Is Everything HD'). *Ariana tweeted "Had an awesome afternoon of Yoga with @AshleyTurner1... I love yoga. @DaniellaMonet you should join us next time!" *Ariana tweeted saying "@DaniellaMonet @LizGillies Miss you girls! Let's go hiking. Now. :)" *Daniella and Ariana did a video together along with Matt Bennett and internet sensation Keenan. *When Jennette McCurdy accidentally made Ariana's phone number public, Daniella answered all the calls from fans while Ariana was busy filming. *When Ariana tweeted a pic from her "Put Your Hearts Up" music video, Daniella tweeted "@ArianaGrande you've got twitter in the palm of your hand! I've got my heart up too!" *Ariana tweeted "@DaniellaMonet makes me laugh so hard... I adore her character." *During her interview on Blooptorious, Daniella said "It's a lot of fun working with Ariana" before she was cut off. *Daniella tweeted "I got a sneak-peak at #HoneymoonAvenue. It's bomb.com!" (Honeymoon Avenue is Ari's new song on her album). *Daniella mentioned on Twitter that she took her friends to Ariana's concert. *Ariana tweeted "Happy Birthday to one of the funniest ladies I know @DaniellaMonet. Love you so! Hope you have a great one. Xoxo <3" She also tweeted "@JanessaMarieL Give a big hug to the birthday deemo for me please! I'm sorry I couldn't wait for the cake. Miss u. :* ��" *Daniella tweeted, "@ArianaGrande well deserved. Enjoy it. " *In the April Fools' Blank episode Daniella and Ariana hugged. *Ariana tweeted "Good morning tweeps! Thank you for the TT this morning.. Lovely way 2 wake up. :D Thanks 4 always being so supportive & sweet. What's up? ��" and Daniella tweeted back "@ArianaGrande good morning to you too!!" Ari replied with "@DaniellaMonet I miss you! Are you back yet? Let's do something.. ��" and Daniella responded "@ArianaGrande only back til' Sunday! I'll see you tomorrow though :))" *Ariana tweeted "AND THUS BEGINS THE COOLEST DAY OF MY LIFE........................... :O" and Daniella replied with "@ArianaGrande woot woot!!" *Daniella tweeted "Happy Birthday @ArianaGrande!!!! <3 ya little lady!!!!" and Ariana responded "@DaniellaMonet love you :)" *Ariana tweeted "@DaniellaMonet I miss you." Daniella replied, "@ArianaGrande miss you too little one!!!" *Ariana tweeted "@DaniellaMonet Janine gave me a huge bag of veggies! Alexa and I already made a dent but there's 2 much we're bringing them to you tomorrow! ...they're so delicious.. Love you!" and Daniella tweeted back "@ArianaGrande that's the sweetest thing someone can do for me!!! Thank you my sweets!!! And BIG thanks to this lovely Janine you speak of!" *Daniella tweeted "Cannot believe @ndrewgardner and I just ran into @ArianaGrande in the middle of nowhere-ville. You look stunning. Love you!" *Daniella tweeted a picture of her and Ariana and captioned it "@ArianaGrande my little ��" *Daniella tweeted a photo of herself dressed for the Emmys and Ari tweeted back "@DaniellaMonet you look so pretty! See you soon ❤" *Daniella tweeted "@ArianaGrande do you have any matinee shows today???" Ariana replied "@DaniellaMonet one at 11! Miss u". Daniella tweeted back " @ArianaGrande okaaaaaay! Have fun! ��❄��������". Ariana then replied "@DaniellaMonet Thanks I love u, tell me when you guys want to come next week!" Stage and screen credits Television Stage Pictures Thumbnail_(10).jpg Arianag.jpg Category:Family/Friends Category:Victorious